Apology (Binhwan)
by ikonuna
Summary: " Maaf aku tak bisa melindungimu hyung, aku selalu berharap kau akan baik-baik saja hyung. Maaf, maafkan aku, aku berharap kau bisa melupakanku hyung meskipun itu sakit. Tolong lupakan janji yang kita buat untuk bersama selamanya karna itu sudah tak ada lagi hyung. Maaf aku tak bisa menjaga janji itu, maafkan aku..." terinspirasi dari lagu iKon Apology, Hope you like it!


annyeong Reader -deul, sebelumnya maaf ya kalo ada salah-salah kata di ff ini karna ini ff pertama nuna ^^ semoga kalian mengerti dan menyukainya ohiya ini terinspirasi dari lagu ikon yang Apology loh jadi lebih ngefeel kalo bacanya sambil dengerin lagu Apology okee

Happy Reading ...

" Maaf aku tak bisa melindungimu hyung, aku selalu berharap kau akan baik-baik saja hyung. Maaf, maafkan aku, aku berharap kau bisa melupakanku hyung meskipun itu sakit. Tolong lupakan janji yang kita buat untuk bersama selamanya karna itu sudah tak ada lagi hyung. Maaf aku tak bisa menjaga janji itu, maafkan aku..."

Jinhwan menatap tak percaya pada Hanbin yang dengan seenaknya mengakhiri hubungan ini secara sepihak, ingin ia menolak tapi ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa, ia hanya bisa menunduk membiarkan Hanbin melanjutkan perkataannya dengan airmata yang sudah siap jatuh kapan saja.

"aku menyesal bahwa aku tak pantas untukmu hyung. Bahwa sampai terakhir aku hanya menunjukkan bagian kecil dari diriku. Tolong maafkan aku, atas ketidakmampuan ku untuk menemanimu . Ku harap kau bertemu seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, lebih ramah dariku hyung, selamat tinggal"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Hanbin pun langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan namja mungil yang pernah mengisi kekosongan hatinya itu. Dengan berat hati ia harus melepaskan Jinhwan, namja yang membuatnya bertahan hingga saat ini, namja yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum disaat rasa sakit yang semakin jadi didalam tubuhnya beraksi, namja yang mengajarkan indahnya mencintai, namja yang sangat berjasa dalam hidupnya yaitu Membuat hidupnya lebih bermakna. Tanpa ia sadari, airmata pun lolos dari pelupuk matanya, dengan kasar iapun mengusap kasar wajahnya dan segera berlari untuk kerumah sakit.

Lainnya halnya dengan Hanbin, Jinhwan masih termenung di taman tempat ia dan Hanbin berpisah dengan airmata yang sudah jatuh menggenangi air sungai di pipinya yang sudah mulai tirus itu. Ia pun mulai membuka kotak pemberian Hanbin pada saat hari jadi mereka yang ke 2 tahun, sebelumnya jinhwan ingin menyakan pada Hanbin apa isi dari kotak itu karna ia tidak boleh membuka kotak itu sebelum Hanbin pergi darinya tapi setelah melihat raut wajah Hanbin yang begitu serius ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan hati kacau dan mata yang masih sembab Jinhwan pun membuka kotak itu.

' _hyung.. mafkan aku karna telah membiarkan mu menangis karna ku, mungkin kau selalu mengetahui bahwa aku seorang pria egois karna aku tidak membiarkan kau pergi dengan siapapun, kau mau tau apa alasanku hyung? Itu karna kau sangat berharga untukku hyung aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu, hanya denganmu dan sudah 2 tahun aku bersama denganmu dan itu membuatku benar-benar tidak ingin melepasmu. Aku selalu merasa cemburu saat kau hanya meminta sedikit perhatianmu untuk pergi dengan teman-temanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa hyung. Dan satu lagi, maafkan aku karna tidak memberitahukan hal ini dari awal bahwa aku memiliki penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir, pada saat itu aku benar-benar kehilangan semangat hidup dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari dunia tapi setelah bertemu denganmu aku seperti mendapatkan kembali semangatku. Itulah mengapa aku setiap 2 minggu sekali aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu dikarenakan aku harus selalu check-up hyung.  
Sampai saat-saat terakhir aku hanya memikirkan diriku, bahwa aku harus mengakhiri ini hyung, penyakit ku semakin parah dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjaga dan menemanimu lagi, maafkan aku hyung kuharap kau tidak akan membenciku. Aku selalu menjagamu dari atas sana hyung, jika kau bersedia kita akan hidup bahagia didunia yang lain hyung, satu kata untukmu hyung Really I Love You So Much'_

Tanpa dikomandain air mata Jinhwan pun langsung mengalir, baru kali ini selama hidupnya ia merasa sangat dicintai dan dihargai ' _aku akan menunggu saat itu Hanbin –ah ,saat-saat kita akan bersama lagi disurga'_ ucap Jinhwan dalam hati denga senyum yang mengembang walu dengan airmata yang terus mengalir.

Dilain tempat Hanbin sudah menghembuskan nafas terkahirnya, setelah berlari menuju rumah sakit ia pingsan tak sadarkan diri di tengah perjalanan untung saja ada laki-laki baik yang langsung membawa nya kerumah sakit, sesampainya dirumah sakit Hanbin langsung mendapatkan perawatan tetapi hamper 15 menit setelah perawatan ia belum juga sadarkan diri hingga akhirnya ia dinyatakan meninggal oleh dokter. Sesak tangis langsung mengisi ruangan Hanbin pada saat itu juga.

' _aku akan menepati janjikku hyung walau kau tak bisa melihatku tapi aku akan selalu melihatmu dan menjadi malaikatmu yang akan menjagamu dan menemanimu hyung, aku akan selalu menunggumu ..'_


End file.
